The overall objectives of this project are to upgrade the animal facilities of the University of Connecticut to AAALAC accreditation standards. This is being accomplished by three main approaches: acquisition of mechanical cage washers and caging; the central administration of animal care on a campus-wide basis; and renovation of existing animal facilities in the School of Pharmacy, Life Sciences, and Nutritional Sciences. The present grant involves the first two approaches. A cage/rack washer for the Life Sciences facility and a cage/rack washer and bottle washer in the Biobehavioral Sciences building have been installed. A truck with an air-conditioned, heated aluminum box body for animal and cage transport has been delivered and is now in use. Primate, cat, dog, rabbit, and mouse cages and racks have been delivered and are in use.